<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey by Lanced</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612030">Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanced/pseuds/Lanced'>Lanced</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Character Growth, F/M, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Woman on Top, big penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanced/pseuds/Lanced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of growth between a Mash Kyrielight that is packing superior equipment and her Master who struggles to share his burdens. As Mash comes to term with her growing desire to protect Ritsuka from burning out by himself, she receives a plethora of 'reasonable' advice that makes her want to take the lead in their budding relationship. On his end, Ritsuka slowly begins to open up in more ways than one.</p><p>Features some windows in time during their journey through the singularities. Progressively forward and confident Mash. </p><p>Futa/Male</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Chaldea: X Years Ago</h6><p>Romani Archaman looked at his young patient with a smile, ruffling her hair gently with his hand. The pink-haired girl meekly glanced up at him, tears pricking at her eyes.</p><p>“You really think I’ll find it, doctor? My purpose?” She asked with hope.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Romani nodded with confidence, trying to alleviate her concerns. “But remember, Mash. This is a journey you must undertake yourself. If you find something, never let it go. Make it yours and cherish it like nothing else.”</p><p>“Okay…” She answered, not quite understanding. However, there was no mistaking longing in her voice.</p><p>“Good girl…” The doctor praised her while ruffling her hair once more, wishing her all the luck she would need.</p>
<h6>Singularity F: Fuyuki - Night</h6><p>Standing by the broken window of a ruined building, Mash Kyrielight looked at the flames engulfing Fuyuki in apprehension. In the past, she had been made to look at myriad video files to better understand this one city so closely associated with holy grail wars, but none of the excerpts she had seen came close to preparing her for the devastation that befell it. As far as the eye could see, there was naught but an unholy marriage of flame and debris. She could see none of the happy, normal sights she had seen in pictures.</p><p>It made her feel more than a little overwhelmed.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mash?” Someone asked in a worried tone. Mash turned to them, trying to give her new master a reassuring smile. However, despite her best effort, she couldn’t stop the quiver of her lips that betrayed her true feelings. Ritsuka immediately noticed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mash flinched back at the contact, making him awkwardly remove his appendage.</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered, looking away. “Listen, Mash. I know you must be scared… and I know I’m far from being the best master around, but I want you to know you can count on me!”</p><p>Mash felt her eyes widen at the declaration, her breath catching in her throat. She desperately wanted to say something to the contrary; she wanted to reassure him that he was doing more than a good enough job, but no words came out.</p><p>“So…” Ritsuka continued. “Don’t worry so much. We’ll get through this together.”</p><p>Her master offered her a gentle smile and bowed, skulking away to a secluded corner of the ruins in which their group had decided to take refuge. He was soon joined by Olga Marie, the director barking orders and veiled insults at humanity’s last master. Mash watched him take the punishment in stride, a bit guilty at her own lack of encouragement.</p><p>Grimacing at the acrid smell of the burning city, the pink-haired girl glanced at her shield, silently pondering on what the hero it belonged to would do in this situation. She imagined all kinds of situations in which this hero would save the day and bring everyone home safely, superimposing herself on their heroic deeds. However, for the life of her, she couldn’t stop the light tremble of her limbs. </p><p>She sat down, hugging her knees as Ritsuka’s smile came to mind. To be able to smile in a situation like this… her Senpai really was strong.</p><p>“I get the feeling that you’re getting the wrong idea, young lady.”</p><p>Mash jumped at the sudden noise, making the Caster clad in blue robes leaning on the destroyed wall before her snicker in amusement. She indulged him with an awkward smile, folding up on herself a little further.</p><p>‘The wrong idea?’ She wondered curiously, glancing up at the irish hero in wonder.</p><p>“W-what do you mean, Caster? I-I’m not sure I understand.” She asked, voice trembling despite her best efforts at steadying herself. The man shrugged in response, gesturing to her new master with a flourish of his staff.</p><p>“It’s no good if you start thinking the boy’s some kind of immovable hero.” He stated. “In more ways than one, he’s even more terrified of this situation than you are, young lady.”</p><p>‘Senpai is..?’ Mash thought, disbelief clear on her face.</p><p>“Bu-” She started.</p><p>“Just look at him for more than a second, you’ll be surprised.” Cu interrupted, a knowing smirk on his face. Silently, Mash intently looked at Ritsuka, still unsure about the Caster’s claims. </p><p>She looked at the way he stood, back straight with a good posture. She looked at the way he spoke to the director and Doctor Roman’s hologram, voice laced with determination. She looked at his face, a confident expression dorning his visage.</p><p>‘!’ Mash gasped.</p><p>“I see you understand.” Caster stated with a shrug.</p><p>There, past all of the qualities she admired in her new master, Mash could see the familiar tremors of fright and doubt wrecking havoc upon him. She noticed the light tremble of his voice as he spoke and the way his eyes would furtively glance around as if he could be attacked at any time.</p><p>Ritsuka was shivering from head to toe, and in the few hours since the unexpected start to their partnership, Mash had not cared to notice.</p><p>“Senpai…” Mash whispered, eyes widening in guilt. While she had been drowning herself in self-doubt, her master had also been suffering. How could she forget that while everyone present had been either a hero or with Chaldea for a long time, her new Master was just a regular person that had arrived just today?</p><p>“When you look a little closer, it’s easy to see he’s just a normal kid trying to hide how terrified he really is. You’re his partner, aren’t you? Shouldn’t it be your job to protect him and be by his side, young lady?” Cu asked.</p><p>Yes, that was the truth, wasn’t it? She couldn’t pretend to be suffering by herself. Her Senpai was a normal person; his body much less durable than her own demi-Servant form. Just like how he was protecting her with his words, she needed to shield him from harm in return. Partners should have each other’s back, after all.</p><p>“Thank you, Ca-” She turned to thank Cu, but he had long disappeared to who knows where. Mash smiled, feeling her mood significantly improve. She may have been a defective servant, one unable to even use her noble phantasm correctly, but she would do her best to protect her master.</p><p>If he was to guide her on the battlefield, she would be the shoulder he’d lean on; the one person he could turn to in order to share his burdens.</p><p>“Mash! We’re going!” Olga Marie shouted from the entrance, bringing their brief period of rest to an end. Mash stood up and gazed upon the cursed flames devouring Fuyuki. She was still scared, but the winds of newfound confidence were blowing in her sails.</p>
<h6>Chaldea: Outside the Command Room - Late Night</h6><p>“Senpai! Please wait!”</p><p>It was a few hours after humanity’s last master and his Servant had successfully repaired Singularity F and they had been finally dismissed from the command room. The debriefings had been long and tenuous, the mood heavy due to the tragedy that befell the now late director. Exhausted beyond measure, Ritsuka had quickly taken the opportunity to excuse himself, his body craving the caress of a soft bed. However, as he was just about to enter his room, he heard Mash call out his name.</p><p>“Senpai!” Mash called out once again as she hurried along the corridor. She reached him within moments, panting slightly and pushing her glasses back up.</p><p>“What is it, Mash? Did something happen?” He asked, suddenly on high alert. Seeing him tense up, Mash quickly cleared up the misunderstanding.</p><p>“N-no! I mean… nothing is wrong, Senpai. I just didn’t have the chance to speak with you after we rayshifted back and wanted to see if you were doing alright.” She blushed, looking down at her feet.</p><p>Ritsuka smiled at the sight, scratching the back of his head. He had only known her for a day now, but he already found Mash’s honesty and compassion to be a breath of fresh air. He was truly glad to have someone like her as a partner.</p><p>“I’m okay, Mash. Thanks for worrying about me.” He nodded, making her narrow her eyes. Before he could react, she quickly snatched one of his hands and held it tightly in her own. Steady as her hands were, Ritsuka was immediately made aware of how badly his own was shaking. Shocked, he looked up and into his Servant’s eyes. She seemed a bit displeased.</p><p>“Y-you don’t need to act strong, Senpai. I-I was scared too.” Mash stuttered, trying to pay no mind to the gentle heat emanating from his hand, or the fact that she was holding onto it in the first place.</p><p>“Mash…” Ritsuka whispered, at a loss for words.</p><p>“W-what I’m trying to say is t-that just like how you told me I could count on you, I-I will protect you, Senpai!” She exclaimed with conviction. By now, her face was steaming with embarrassment, but Ritsuka was lost in her eyes. Was this really the same shy, gentle girl that had woken him up in the hallway what felt like an eternity ago?</p><p>He smiled warmly. Of course she was.</p><p>“Hm.” He agreed, bringing his other hand on top of hers. This time, however, it was steady and firm. “In that case, I will be relying on you.”</p><p>“O-f course!” Mash exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. She then seemed to ponder something, mind going a mile a minute. </p><p>The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and let go of Ritsuka’s hand, stepping forward and hugging him tightly around his lower back, burying her face in his chest. He winced slightly at the strength behind it, but he was too shocked to comment on it. Slowly, he brought his arms around her as well.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, she stepped back, expression meek and shy.</p><p>“T-thank you for indulging me, Senpai…” She bowed deeply. “Please have a good rest.”</p><p>With that said, Mash quickly turned around and made her way down the stark white corridors of Chaldea, leaving Ritsuka to his thoughts.</p><p>‘What a strange girl.’ He thought fondly. He would never have expected her to be this forward.</p><p>Soon after, he typed his password onto the console beside him and the door to his room opened as it lit up green. He glanced one last time to where his partner had run off before finally retiring for the night.</p><p>…</p><p>A few corridors away, Mash Kyrielight was trying to calm her furiously beating heart as she leaned against a wall. Her chest heaved rapidly as she put her palm where she knew her heart was.</p><p>“W-why did I…? I-I hope he didn’t mind…” She whispered, blushing up a storm. She, however, couldn’t control the smile gracing her lips.</p>
<h6>Chaldea: Simulator - A Few Days After Septem</h6><p>It was an average afternoon in Chaldea. Ritsuka and Mash had rayshifted back from the Septem singularity after obtaining the holy grail contained within it and correcting the abnormality. Over the course of their two previous rayshifts, the Master and Servant had grown close to each other. They found themselves at ease in each other’s presence and often chose to spend their down time in each other’s company.</p><p>And now, after resting for a few days, they had decided it was high time to further hash out the kinks in their teamwork and hit the simulator early in the morning.</p><p>“Mash, let them have it!” Ritsuka ordered as he ducked beneath a wild beast’s fierce swipe, jumping back to safety. The beast’s claw grazed his combat uniform, but the mystic code prevented most of the damage.</p><p>“Yes, Master!”</p><p>Mash quickly acted upon her orders and threw her shield at her master’s assailant. The force of the throw instantly snapped the creatures neck, making it explode in a shower of polygons. Before the shield had time to hit the ground, Mash appeared beside it in a burst of speed and hoisted it over her shoulder to block another incoming strike. The second beast growled angrily and tried to jump over the shield, but Mash reacted quickly and planted it in the ground, vaulting over it feet-first and kicking the beast underneath it’s jaw. The strike created a shockwave as the creature’s teeth punctured the roof of its mouth and continued right into its brain, making it explode in turn.</p><p>“Gandr!” Mash heard her Master exclaim as she saw a bolt of golden electricity rocket over her head, paralyzing the third and final beast in its tracks. It howled in its electric prison, but Mash didn’t heed its cries as she rushed to it and bashed it over the head with her shield with enough force to crack the ground beneath it. It soon joined the other solid holograms and a siren rang through the battlefield, indicating the end of the simulation.</p><p>“Good work you two, take a break and we’ll resume in 15 minutes~” The two heard Da Vinci’s singsong voice over the intercom, making both Mash and Ritsuka sigh in relief. They looked at each other and nodded, smiling widely at their success.</p><p>“Want to go sit down by that tree?” Ristuka gestured to a large oak standing proudly among the plains. It’s long branches were ripe with leaves and provided a nice blanket of shade under which they could relax. Let it be known that Chaldea didn’t pride themselves over their technology for nothing and the inside of the simulator was just as hot as you would expect from a typical summer day.</p><p>“Of course, Senpai. Let me just adjust my armor.” Mash replied happily. She was actually dying to dismiss some of the heavier layers of her armor, as the parts around her chest and waist seemed to cling to her skin more tightly than usual due to the sweat she had worked out.</p><p>‘It also provides a nice opportunity.” A voice in the back of her mind whispered. She blushed and swiftly chose to ignore it.</p><p>In a moment, the armor around her chest and waist, as well as her greaves and the metal sections of her gloves, disappeared. Soon, all that remained was the skimpier, stretchy material of her training outfit. It offered a tantalizing view of her cleavage and navel as well as covering practically nothing of her legs, the garment forming a very long ‘V’ at the crotch.</p><p>Ritsuka couldn’t help but stare at the sight. Gulping audibly, his eyes followed a bead of glistening sweat as it travelled down her temple, past her jawline and deep under her neckline, finishing its trip down the valley of her breasts. Savior of humanity aside, Ritsuka was a hot-blooded teenager as well and had more than once let his eyes wander to his Servant’s shapely features.</p><p>‘W-were they always that big!?’ He wondered, shocked. His mouth suddenly felt really dry. He tried to look away, but his eyes instantly betrayed him as they dipped deeper and followed the hem of her outfit along her waist and between her legs. This is where his brain stopped. ‘T-that’s!’</p><p>Between Mash’s legs, as opposed to the smoother, almost imperceptible mound he had been expecting, her training outfit instead bulged to an almost obscene degree. Now realizing that under her armor’s metal skirt, the bottom half of her outfit was instead shaped like the bottom of a standard one-piece swimsuit, he stared, transfixed, at the package it struggled to contain.</p><p>“Senpai? What’s wrong?” He heard Mash inquire, prompting him to instantly turn away, face burning in embarrassment.</p><p>“N-nothing’s wrong!” He exclaimed a little too quickly, turning away and starting to hurry towards their chosen place of rest. “I-I was just thinking about how I still got hit even after enacting our plan. I-I sure am hopeless, aren’t I…” He trailed off, trying to laugh it up.</p><p>“That’s not true, Senpai! You were great out there!” Mash instantly answered, hurrying after him. Ritsuka, however, was determined to not let her see his flushed face. He upped the tempo, which puzzled his pink-haired Servant greatly.</p><p>‘Senpai?’ She wondered, wondering what happened. She glanced down at her body and suddenly felt a little bit conscious of how revealing it was. Subconsciously, she brought a hand to her navel. ‘As I thought… was he looking at me?’</p><p>Mash blushed prettily, suddenly feeling hotter than ever. She was secretly glad that Ritsuka was looking away for a moment so that he wouldn’t see her looking so embarrassed. Where was he looking, she asked herself. Was it the swell of her breasts? Was it her tight midriff and navel that were on display? No… it was that, wasn’t it?</p><p>Her breath hitched as her hand stopped over the bulge at her crotch. The mere thought of Ritsuka’s eyes fixed on her made “it” twitch, blood rushing from her head to the one down under. She felt it begin to harden, making her eyes widen in panic.</p><p>‘N-no! Stay down!’ She pressed down on it, trying to forcibly return it to its dormant state, but it betrayed her by sending jolts of pleasure all the way down to her knees. ‘Calm down, Mash Kyrielight! What would Senpai say if he saw you like this!?’</p><p>Then again, a voice inside her head mused, hadn’t he been looking there for a reason?</p><p>Trying to think of anything else, Mash darted her eyes around, hoping something would draw her attention away. She looked at the grassy plains… at the large oak tree… at the shapely, round hills before her… Yes, nice and shapely. Muscular enough to contract with every step... but just round and fatty enough to deliciously stretch the uniform’s material…</p><p>“!” Mash squeaked, dropping to her knees. Looking at Senpai’s butt, however attractive it was, was unforgivable! What was she thinking!? She pressed down on her throbbing member, trying to make it vanish from existence. Her face was steaming red, making her breath quicken.</p><p>“Are you alright, Mash?” Ritsuka asked, not looking back. He wondered what was up with her, but also didn’t want his own embarrassed expression to come to light.</p><p>“I’m fine!” The girl hurriedly explained. “I just thought it would be a waste to relax in the shade when the sun is so nice! You can go ahead, Senpai, I’ll stay here.”</p><p>Feeling the sweltering heat burn her skin, Mash Kyrielight lied as easily as she breathed.</p><p>“A-ah! Ok! I’ll be back in 15!” Ritsuka replied, confused. Still he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and hurried over to the shady spot, already unzipping the top of his much-too-tight uniform in anticipation for some cool shade.</p><p>And so it was, that unbeknownst to each other, the embers of desire grew in intensity.</p><p>…</p><p>In the control room overlooking simulations, Da Vinci giggled menacingly as she looked at the main monitor, eyes following the master and Servant tiptoe around each other with youthful awkwardness.</p><p>“You’re not planning anything, are you, Leonardo?” Dr. Roman forced a smile, silently imploring his colleague to stay out of it.</p><p>“My, my, Romani. What could you possibly be implying?” Da Vinci flicked her hair over her shoulder, looking back at him. The smirk splitting her face in half completely betrayed her intentions. “Do you really think a genius such as I would tamper with this display of youthful ardor?”</p><p>‘Yes.’ Roman thought instantly. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that his illustrious colleague would lend a ‘helping hand’ at some point. He, however, had an excellent sense of preservation and didn’t dare voice his thoughts.</p><p>Beside him, Da Vinci was already brainstorming some ideas; something about ‘soothing herbs’?</p><p>‘I’m sorry; Mash, Ritsuka… You’re on your own for this one.’</p>
<h6>Okeanos: Deserted Island Camp - Evening</h6><p>After a hard day of battling over the high seas, Ritsuka, Mash and the crew decided to set up camp on a nearby island. Presently, Ritsuka was busying himself over the fire, cooking up a meal composed mainly of fish the crew had previously caught. Around him, the crew members were singing merrily as they indulged in drink. Asterios was crouched by the fire, mouth watering at the smell of the meal while Euryale turned her nose away from it in disgust. Mash and Drake sat a little bit further away, both taking in the sights of the sun setting in the distance.</p><p>Drake took a sip of her drink, seemingly deep in thought. However, her expression soon morphed into a smirk.</p><p>“He really has a nice ass.” She commented casually.</p><p>“Pffff!” Mash, not having prepared for that particular comment, immediately spit out her drink and looked at Drake in shock, stammering out a reply. “Drake-san! W-wha— H-how?”</p><p>“Please, girl, you think I didn’t notice you looking every chance you got? I ain’t a heroic spirit for nothing!” She laughed, downing her tankard. She looked over at Mash and winked, face settling in a suggestive leer. “So, how far did you get? Boy’s too uptight to make a move, so it has to be you, right?”</p><p>“M-me?” Mash’s eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped her cup of water. She instinctively looked back to her Master, noticing him smile widely as he handed Asterios a plate of steaming food. She blushed lightly, shaking her head. “I would never… make a move..? I-I mean it’s not like I haven’t thought the same before… b-but I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is appropriate for a Servant like me….”</p><p>“Hah!?” Drake exclaimed, slamming her tankard down on her knee and pouring herself another drink from a nearby bottle. “Appropriate? The hell is that? You’re the heroes of humanity, ain’t ya? Who the heck’s gonna complain if you’re all over each other!?”</p><p>Mash blushed fiercely at her words. “All over each other!? D-Drake-san, I think you might be mistaking the kind of relationship we ha—”</p><p>“Don’t give me any of that crap. Didn’t I tell you I’m a heroic spirit for a reason? I’ll have you know I have the sharpest eye in these seas and the instinct to survive calamities. Your little denial routine ain’t fooling no one, Mash.”</p><p>‘Denial routine..?’ Mash thought abashedly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sure, at this point, she wouldn’t be able to deny the attraction she had towards her Master. He was steadfast and kind, always guiding her steps through their singularities. His orders were always thoughtful and he never forgot to check up on her after every battle. But, what she liked most about him was how he tried to stay strong and smile even during hard times. She just wished he would confide in her more often. Seeing him hurting by himself; it made her want to hold him in her arms, to tell him he could leave everything to her and to never let him go… Wait, at this point, Mash realized, wouldn’t this be considered..?</p><p>“You’re really into him, ain’t cha? I may be a woman sworn to love only the sea, but there’s no mistaking that look on your face.” Drake spoke Mash’s thoughts as if she could read her mind. Her words caused Mash to jump slightly in surprise before hugging her knees close to her chest.</p><p>“I-I don’t really know…” Mash whispered in response. Images of years of confinement in a single room and growing up as an experiment for demi-Servant creation flashed in her mind. She could recall the exact day she discovered the romantic word ‘love’ and how she hoped she could find out what it means herself. She raised her hand to eye level, looking at her palm. “Is this feeling really..?” She tried saying the word out loud, but it died on her lips.</p><p>“That’s for you to find out, Mash.” Drake replied. The pink-haired Servant of the shield looked to her companion, but saw that the bodacious pirate was gazing at the stars longingly. “Everyone has different definitions of ‘like’, ‘love’ and whatnot, but that doesn’t change the fact that a woman’s gotta take matters into her own hands!”</p><p>Drake turned away from the starry skies, looking at Mash intently. The pirate boldly took Mash’s raised hand into her own, grasping it with purpose. “You’re never gonna find out if you don’t act. Take if from someone who’s stormed the seven seas running on nothing but guts. Take the bull by the horns, girl!”</p><p>Despite herself, Mash couldn’t help but feel invigorated by Drake’s words. Maybe it really was up to her to make the first move. Now that she thought about it, her Master did have a strange lack of initiative outside of battle. He’d always clammer up and get embarrassed when she tried being the tiniest bit affectionate.</p><p>“So it’s ok if I’m the one that takes the lead..?” She half asked, half muttered under her breath. Drake just smirked, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>“If anything, my instincts tell me he’d prefer it that way.”</p><p>Would he really? She mused, staring at Ritsuka as if to try and solve a puzzle. Whether that was true or not, this pink-haired Kouhai of his was now emboldened and eager to take the first step. The mere thought of taking the lead made her feel a good kind of weird.</p><p>Seemingly in tandem, both her heart and the sleeping dragon under her skirt thrummed. She just had to act, didn’t she? Yes… whether her approach was successful or not,  she wouldn’t let this feeling wither away!</p>
<h6>Chaldea: Afternoon — After Clearing Singularity 4</h6><p>“Haaaah…” </p><p>Content and ready to burst from a healthy helping of the staff’s surprisingly delicious japanese dishes, Ritsuka made his way out of the cafeteria and towards the command room. He ran a hand through his hair and winced as he felt his muscles cramp up in complaint. He sighed, thinking how wonderful a nap would be at that very moment. But, there was no such rest for humanity’s last Master.</p><p>“I wonder what’s going on.” He mused, deep in thought. While the summons weren’t quite as urgent as he was used to, there was little doubt in his mind that the subject matter would be the next singularity they’d have to dive into. America, was it? He always wanted to visit the large country at least once during his life, but he didn’t exactly want it to be under these circumstances.</p><p>...Or so soon after coming back from getting their ass handed to them by Solomon in London. Even a few days later, he still had shivers from that encounter, and Mash didn’t seem like she was faring much better. He always found it strange how his real body was preserved in a coffin fine-tuned for rayshifting but he still managed to feel sore all over when coming back. Maybe he’d ask Mash or Dr. Roman about it.</p><p>‘Wait…’ Ritsuka thought, stopping in the hallway and leaning on the wall with his shoulder. He titled his head and narrowed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, hadn’t his usually meek and empathetic Kouhai recovered from their previous ordeals a little too quickly? He had dismissed it at the time due to thinking that everyone coped with stress differently, but it was still incredibly odd.</p><p>The evening of their return, Mash had stopped by his room and offered him a warm cup of tea, staying with him and talking about what they went through. Thinking back, she had primarily focused on how he felt, seldom talking about herself.</p><p>The day after, she greeted him bright and early with a warm embrace and a smile, accompanying him for breakfast. Once there, she had asked him to sit down, saying she would get their meals for them. He was about to protest, but Fou had suddenly decided all his attention should focus on him. Oddly specific timing, really.</p><p>Following that morning, Mash had seemed to grow more and more at ease in his presence, something that Ritsuka certainly didn’t mind. When they ate together, Mash would make sure to sit beside him, close enough that her often bare shoulder would occasionally bump against his own. When they walked together, he sometimes felt her hand brush against his. However, when he shot her questioning, slightly embarrassed looks, she would look back with a warm smile that sent tingles down his spine. More than that, she also dismissed the distance between them when talking, always placing herself less than 30 centimeters in front of him and leaning back slightly. Even within the confines of her conservative casual outfit, this made her sizable breasts pop-out and Ritsuka sometimes had immense difficulty keeping his eyes from dipping a little too low.</p><p>For some odd reason, Ritsuka felt like the last layer of personal space between them was about to vanish. What’s more, he had no doubt that Mash knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe..?</p><p>“Ah, Senpai!” </p><p>Speak of the devil and she shall appear. From the opposite end of the hallway, Ritsuka saw Mash waving him down. He was about to answer in kind, but quickly noticed her outfit. It was that accursed quasi-fetish training gear she always wore in the simulator, minus the armor.</p><p>Despite himself, Ritsuka felt his cheeks flush at the sight. He followed the tilt of her raised hand to the tight black and mauve gloves hugging her forearm, down to her exposed shoulder and the collar holding the front of her outfit together. His eyes traced the swell of her exposed cleavage and under the large mounds of flesh, dipping to her exposed navel and eventually stopped to her criminally wide hips and the bottom of her outfit. As he remembered, the elastic fabric of her outfit strained against its contents. He gulped as his eyes took in every swell and the obscene outline of the large phallic member bulging out. Even from where he stood, he could just about picture its intimidating size.</p><p>Not having expected Mash to have such a weapon at her disposal, his first encounter with what was undoubtedly almost a full-on display of her cock and package had rattled him a little. From that time onward, however, Mash had worn her training grab more and more. It was almost as if she was training him; as if she was desensitizing him to its novelty.</p><p>...To meagre effects, however. Every time his cute Kouhai accosted him in this outfit, Ritsuka could scarcely keep his eyes off of it. If anything, it made him feel kind of strange.</p><p>“Senpai?” Mash’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, keeping him from spiralling down into the gutter and beyond. Ritsuka shook his head rapidly, slapping his cheeks with both hands. What the hell was he doing, checking out his cute, innocent Kouhai right in front of her!? Pull yourself together, Fujimaru Ritsuka!</p><p>“Sorry Mash, I’m coming!” He answered, hurrying to catch up to her.</p><p>“... —lysis complete..!” He heard Mash murmur, but when he inquired, all she did was give him that same warm smile that told him not to worry about a thing. He shrugged, following her lead to the command room.</p><p>“Ah yes, Master.” Mash addressed him, looking back. “I notice that you’re still a bit stiff.”</p><p>“S-stiff?” Ritsuka asked in a stutter.</p><p>“Hm.” Mash nodded. “As your Servant, I cannot simply allow my Master to sortie while his muscles are still stiff from previous battles. As I said before, please tell me if you’re hurt or need some rest, I’ll do everything I can to help!”</p><p>The young girl gave him a bright, innocent smile and Ritsuka felt the now familiar brush of her hand against his own. He returned her smile and nodded, swearing her could see her glow brightly.</p><p>If this wasn’t flirting, he’d swallow his own tongue.</p>
<h6>Chaldea: Mash’s Room - That Same Evening</h6><p>The decidedly not so innocent Mash Kyrielight hugged a pillow to her chest with all her might and rolled around wildly on her bed, trying to bury her steaming face as deep as possible within its cushioned prison.</p><p>“He was looking again…!” She whispered to herself giddily. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. The attraction was more than mutual.</p><p>Senpai couldn’t keep his eyes off of her; ALL of her.</p><p>Mash hugged herself, hands gliding over her white and pink revealing nightwear, clothing courtesy of Da Vinci’s workshop. Her hands cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. She moaned; Senpai had been looking there, looking like he had been lost in a desert, only just finding an oasis. Thinking back to the intensity of his eyes… how naughty...</p><p>‘I can make sure he never goes thirsty again…’ Her traitorous thoughts whispered honeyed words in her ears.</p><p>Wriggling around in her bed like a worm, Mash’s hands dipped down to her crotch where her cock was straining painfully against her panties, crying out for attention. She pulled back the hem of her undergarment, feeling her large, phallic member burst out of its cloth prison and into the cool air of her room.</p><p>Mash stopped moving, instead lying on her back and she tried to calm her breathing. She looked down at her cock. It was large and girthy, its 8 inches proudly asserting their presence by pointing directly at the ceiling.</p><p>“Senpai couldn’t stop... “ She breathed almost huskily, voice lathered with arousal. “Couldn’t keep his eyes away…”</p><p>She grasped her cock firmly with both hands, gasping as pleasure rippled through her crotch.</p><p>She stroked it. Sparks of pleasure ran through her. He likes it, she thought.</p><p>She gave herself another stroke and gasped. Her analysis was complete, she concluded.</p><p>She touched herself with abandon, breasts heaving up and down in cadence with her strokes. He was responding to her advances, she knew.</p><p>She just had to keep up the attack. It was just as Drake said. Senpai didn’t seem like he was going to try and take the lead anytime soon, so it was up to her to do it. A girl’s gotta take what she wants, no?</p><p>Rubbing herself like this while thinking of Senpai, Mash felt like she was becoming a complete pervert. But, everytime she thought so, memories of his bare chest and the way his butt stretched his uniform and myriad images of his flustered face aroused her even further.</p><p>‘Ahhh…’ She gasped. Senpai looks so cute when he’s embarrassed! She wanted to see more of him; make him show her all kinds of faces.</p><p>...But for now, just for tonight… She would let her imagination, and her hidden desires, run wild.</p>
<h6>E Pluribus Unum: Battlefield Front - Makeshift Camp</h6><p>“Completely shameless.”</p><p>“Sorry? What was that, Mash?”</p><p>“Eh!? Nothing! It was nothing, Master.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure...”</p><p>Mash, Ritsuka and the rest of their allies had sent camp for lunch, letting everyone, Servant and soldier alike, have a well deserved rest from their grueling march. They had encountered Arjuna and his allies a few hours ago and Mash had been grazed with one of the Indian hero’s arrows. The mana-infused arrow had completely blown past her defenses, deeply gouging her right thigh and soaking her leg in blood.</p><p>Of course, used to Mash’s Shielder defenses being nigh impenetrable, seeing her wounded almost made Ritsuka order her to unleash Lord Chaldeas at once, but she had eventually gotten him to stop fretting over her so much. She had, however, indulged his wish to dress her wound once they finally made camp.</p><p>Mash  would never turn down the opportunity to spend time alone with her Master.</p><p>Currently, Ritsuka and Mash were alone in a makeshift camp they had quickly put up. It was a dingy old thing, a mixture of blacks and greens and riddled with holes, but it did the trick. However, while sitting down on the warm ground and extending her leg to let Ritsuka take a better look, Mash’s mind couldn’t be further from the state of her previous injury, let alone the state of their shabby refuge. Instead, she was currently waging a mental war against a memory of their current enemy: Queen Medb.</p><p>Everything about that harlot rubbed Mash the wrong way, from constantly hanging onto and praising Cu Chulainn’s dark persona all the way to how she seemed to mock her Master for being inferior to him. The latter grind her gears to no end. The pink-haired girl always tried to see the best in everyone, but how was that wild, violent beast of a man in any way better than her cute Master?</p><p>To insinuate such a thing was the epitome of shamelessness!</p><p>To Medb’s adoration of Cu Alter’s dismissive and brutish attitude, she countered with her own love of Ritsuka’s caring outlook and accidental charisma.</p><p>To the Queen’s praises of Cu’s muscular and wild look, Mash happily declared the superiority of Ritsuka’s lithe body and shapely butt!</p><p>She countered every possible point Medb could make with her own fervent praises. Of course, this entire debate was a simple by-product of her imagination running rampant and her hormones running wild. It would never leave the confines of her mind.</p><p>As Mash waged war inside her head, Ritsuka took her silence in stride and shrugged. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dampened it with water from his canteen. He then approached his Servant and crouched before her, placing one hand on her knee and using the other to start wiping away the dried blood caking the skin around her thigh. The cool sensation immediately woke Mash up from her daydreams. She soon focused back on reality and looked at Ritsuka gently cleaning her wound, a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>“It’s gone…” He whispered in wonder, releasing a sigh of relief. He looked up to her, smiling gently. “Thank god it wasn’t serious…”</p><p>Seeing the look on Ritsuka’s face, Mash’s eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks adopted a distinct pink hue to match her hair. However, she fought down any lingering meekness and leaned forward, covering the hand Ritsuka had on her knee with her own. She felt him furtively tug at his hand in surprise, but she quickly took hold of it, securing it in place. Ritsuka gave her a questioning look, but soon realized that the distance between their faces was now no more than a few centimeters.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t say anything, Senpai.” Mash whispered smoothly, narrowing her eyes slightly and moving her face even closer. Her tone didn’t waver; Ritsuka had to stop himself from gaping at the smooth, almost surreal confidence in her tone. He gulped, suddenly feeling her warm breath on his cheek. “But you looked so cute while worried that I couldn’t speak up.”</p><p>Hearing Mash’s ridiculous statement, Ritsuka couldn’t help but sweat. She really did suck at flirting, didn’t she? Despite his thoughts, however, his lapse in attention allowed Mash to tilt her head in, her lips brushing against the black haired boy’s cheek. The soft sensation made Ritsuka blush and flinch back, making him lose his balance.</p><p>“!” He couldn’t help but yelp as he felt himself fall backwards, but Mash still had dominion over his hand and easily pulled him back towards her. As such, Ritsuka instead fell forward and in his Servant’s waiting arms. His knees hit the ground in between Mash’s legs and his momentum propelled his face directly into Mash’s chest, his nose dipping into her cleavage. In response Mash circled her arms around him; an arm hugging his neck tightly to her chest and the other snaking around the small of his back, pulling him even closer into her embrace.</p><p>It was as if time had been frozen. The sounds of soldiers trying to make the best out of their short rest and everything else seemed to become muted. Slowly, Ritsuka took a deep, tentative breath through his nose, inhaling the complex aroma of Mash’s natural smell and the thin layer of sweat accumulated through today’s march across the american frontier. He felt the softness of her breasts against his cheeks, hearing the soft thrumming of her heartbeat.</p><p>“Be careful, Senpai.” Mash whispered in his ear and pulled him even tighter around her. “Don’t forget that you’re supposed to rest as well. My body was created to handle these types of situations, so don’t worry about me so much, especially when off duty. You never say a word, but I know you’re just as tired and weary as everyone else. Please don’t try to hide it from me… please...”</p><p>As much as he wanted to deny her words, Ritsuka soon felt his body sag under the weight of exhaustion. Had he really been pushing himself that hard? He thought back to the last time he truly had a break, but all he remembered were the countless expectations; the so-called duties of humanity’s last master. With everyone’s lives on the line, was it really alright to relax, if even for a moment?</p><p>“Hmm. Outside of our mission, you can leave everything to me.” Mash answered his unspoken question, making Ritsuka lean into her completely. Eyes closed and arms limp at his sides, he cleared his head of thoughts and let go, surrendering himself to the ever illusive rest he had almost forsaken.</p><p>After what seemed to be minutes, but could have been an hour, Ritsuka re-opened his eyes to the creamy, pale color of Mash’s chest. He wriggled his toes and fingers to shake the cobwebs out of his mind, mentally feeling around his body.</p><p>‘Wait…’ He thought, getting progressively more lucid. He felt Mash’s left hand stroking his hair softly as she hugged his head close, making him feel safe and secure. Her warm breath tickled his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. At the same time, he felt her ironclad grip on the small of his back, her right having dipped a little lower during his short rest  and now resting on his belt, a few of her fingers dipping below and softly caressing his hip. ‘Wait wait wait…’</p><p>‘Isn’t this situation a little weird?’</p><p>From the moment he became aware of relationships, Ritsuka had always thought of an illusive embrace where he wrapped his arms around an imaginary partner. He would hold them and cheer them up when they were down, lend an ear to their troubles and do everything he could to help them. Looking back to those thoughts, he struggled to picture himself in that role anymore.</p><p>He laid still in Mash’s arms, his weight resting completely on her. She held him tightly. It was as if she was telling him she would never let him go. Her arms were thin and her body smaller than his, but it rippled with superior strength and stability, making him feel safe. Even when faced with threats to humanity, Ritsuka had never felt this small. And yet… This was far from a bad feeling.</p><p>The once shy and meek Mash that could scarcely speak her mind without stuttering… what had happened to her? Ritsuka struggled to associate the now calm and more confident Mash, the one that grew increasingly bold over the course of their journeys, to the newly minted demi-Servant of the shield that could barely bring herself to fight. Had his ineptitude and weaknesses pushed her to change herself? In any case, whatever the reason was…</p><p>“Thank you, Mash.” He whispered gratefully. </p><p>“Hm. You can always rely on me, Senpai.” She answered without missing a beat.</p><p>...Whatever the reason was, Ritsuka felt more at ease in her arms than he had in a long, long time. Maybe it was fine for him to rest a little bit longer.</p>
<h6>E Pluribus Unum: Washington - Hours Later</h6><p>“!”</p><p>Ritsuka dashed madly and jumped behind cover, narrowly avoiding the superheated beam of destructive energy launched from one of Demon God Halphas’ crystalline eyes. The attack singed Ritsuka’s mystic code and blasted the beaten earth at his feet, pushing him forward into a rapid tumble until he impacted the wall harshly. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to breathe. He felt shrapnel dig into his flesh across his entire body and his vision swam. He almost lost feeling in his calves. Despite that, he pushed through the pain, stood back up and analyzed the battlefield.</p><p>Nightingale, Mash and Rama were still engaged to the demon pillar, hiding behind Mash’s incredible defense and making conservative attacks whenever possible. Through his experience commanding on battlefields throughout the singularities, Ritsuka immediately recognized the telltale signs of Halphas charging up for an attack on the same scale as a noble phantasm.</p><p>“This position is all wrong.” He wheezed out, activating his circuits and channeling mana through his mage’s association uniform. The mystic code immediately responded.</p><p>“Command Shuffle! Rama! Mash! Focus on quick attacks. Distract it for as long as you can!”</p><p>“Roger!” The Saber and Shielder’s attack patterns suddenly changed, their heavy attacks now fast as lightning, focusing on striking weak points in the demon pillar’s monstrous body. Meanwhile, Ritsuka ran towards Nightingale, raising his right palm and activating his mystic code once more, the command seals on his hand flashing a bright crimson.</p><p>“Nightingale! Prepare to unleash your noble phantasm! I’ll boost you with a command seal!” He yelled. The Servant nodded in response. “Spiritron Transfer!”</p><p>A bolt of mana thundered out of Ritsuka’s hand and into the nurse’s body, making her glow an ethereal blue. In the next instant, the aura around Nightingale doubled in intensity due to the uncanny power of her temporary Master’s command seals. The nurse of steel took a deep breath and raised her hands towards the sky, preparing to unleash her ultimate ability.</p><p>“I will purge all that is toxic, all that is harmful.” The nurse chanted. At the same time, Halphas’ eyes glowed red and dust gathered ominously around the battlefield. A giant ethereal shadow wearing a nurse’s uniform took shape behind Nightingale, a weapon raised above its head. </p><p>The angel of Crimea didn’t hesitate.</p><p>“Nightingale Pledge!”</p><p>The giant shadow swung it’s weapon down just as the demon god pillar unleashed a titanic wave of fire and ash upon the three Servants. The weapon cleaved through the attack, diminishing its strength and potency until it was reduced to naught but a fraction and leaving a trail of sparkling dust that fell upon Rama and Mash. The weakened attack hit the party, but the damage it dealt was soon restored by the remnants of Nightingale’s phantasm.</p><p>By the time the demon god’s fierce attack reached Ritsuka, all that remained was the flimsiest of shockwaves. Nevertheless, the blast of air hit him like a thunderclap, launching him backwards and into a mountain of debris once again.</p><p>“Master!” Mash yelled, falling back as Rama went on the offensive. She rushed to his side, digging him out from under a pile of rocks.</p><p>“D-don’t worry about me.” Ritsuka hissed as he wiped his bloody nose. “Go back and finish this thing.”</p><p>“Bu—”</p><p>“No buts, Mash! Focus on bringing the demon god pillar down!” He immediately rebuked, gesturing her back to the fight with a flourish of his arm. “We can worry about me after we win!”</p><p>Ritsuka cradled his arm as he stood up once more, head turned to their objective. He then glanced at his partner, looked at her in the eyes, and smiled.</p><p>“There’ll be plenty of time to rest after we take it down. Are you up to it, Mash?”</p><p>Mash felt the built up fatigue in her body seemingly vanish. Standing beside her partner like this, she felt like they now truly understood each other. Her heart hammered in her chest. To think Senpai could have such a great effect on her without even trying… the young girl couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of euphoria spread through her.</p><p>“Yes, Master!” She responded brightly. “Mash Kyrielight, engaging the enemy!”</p><p>With that said, Mash vanished in a burst of speed, appearing beside their comrades and readying to bring their enemy down for good. The battle raged for a while longer, but the three servants eventually succeeded in slaying Halphas, making it disappear in a burst of black and red smoke.</p><p>A moment later, Chaldea comms reopened and the familiar hologram of Dr. Roman appeared beside Ritsuka. “Confirming the disappearance of Demon God Pillar Halphas. Brilliant work, everyone.”</p><p>“It really was brilliant, wasn’t it?” Ritsuka agreed, wincing as pain ran havoc on his tired body.</p><p>“Master!” He heard Mash cry out. He looked over and saw her drag herself and their two allies over, a holy grail in hand. Mash was rushing over, ever worried, but Rama was all smiles and Ritsuka could have sworn he noticed Nightingale’s stoic expression morph into a happy one. However, he could already see the motes of golden particles signaling their imminent disappearance.</p><p>As they approached, Nightingale seemed to whisper something to Mash, making the Shielder blush as red as a tomato. On the other side, Rama nodded, as if agreeing with what was said.</p><p>“Your returns have already been prepared for. Take your time saying goodbye and we’ll be ready to rayshift you two back.” Romani told him.</p><p>Ritsuka looked at Mash and their allies fondly. As always, goodbyes always felt bittersweet. “Hm. Please welcome us with open arms.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
<h6>Chaldea: Master’s Room - After Clearing Camelot</h6><p>“As expected… there’s no scar…”</p><p>Much like every rayshifting experience he’d had since the incineration of humanity, Ritsuka felt like something went wrong in the process of reconfirming his existence within the coffin. His body was the same as when he arrived in Chaldea, with nary a blemish and exemplary health.</p><p>“Hng!” He flinched and grasped his forearm, hand gripping it tightly. As far as his physical condition was considered, there was nothing wrong with him. However, the phantom pain he accrued throughout the singularities echoed deeply within his limbs. </p><p>This singularity had been especially brutal. The knights of the round table were exceedingly strong even without the Lion King’s blessing. If it wasn’t for the allies they made along the way — as well as Bedivere’s unwavering loyalty and determination —, Ritsuka was sure they wouldn’t have made it back. He had almost been ready to give up.</p><p>He flinched again, grasping at his arm. He was almost certain the limb had shattered from just one of the Lion King’s world-breaking attacks. Despite it being as whole as he had left it, it was giving him a hard time.</p><p>It was as if his mind and soul couldn’t reconcile with the body he had left behind in Chaldea.</p><p>Ritsuka looked at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Dressed in nothing but standard issue boxer-briefs, his eyes traced every outline of muscle, expecting to see burns, cuts and bruises riddled across his skin. However, much like any strength or endurance he could have built up within singularities, his body was exactly the same as he’d left it.</p><p>So why… why couldn’t he bring himself to relinquish all the damage he’d taken? It was as if he was telling himself that those wounds were something he could not simply forget. Albeit invisible, everything he went through followed him out of the coffin.</p><p>It was his burden to carry.</p><p>A couple of loud knocks on his door broke the silence. He turned to it, wondering who it could be.</p><p>“One moment! I just need to put something on—” He voiced, but the door slid open before he could finish his sentence. A certain pink-haired girl came through the door. She wore the black skirt and black sleeveless dress shirt of her standard uniform, but her top was unbuttoned loosely and showed a copious amount of cleavage. Her feet were bare. Mash opened her mouth to say something, but immediately stopped as soon as she saw his state of undress.</p><p>Ritsuka froze like a deer in headlights, face red as a tomato.</p><p>“S-Senpai…” Mash blushed, cradling a container of something he did not recognize against her chest. However, she didn’t look away or step out of the room to allow him some time to put on his clothes. If anything, Ritsuka felt as if she was trying to undress him out of his last line of defense with her eyes.</p><p>“Good evening… Mash.” He tried to play it cool, but he was very conscious of his bare chest on display as well as her state of dress. He suppressed a shiver. “What… brings you here tonight?”</p><p>As he tried to make himself smaller, Ritsuka felt the phantom pain return with vengeance. He grit his teeth to try and get through the pain, not breaking the casual composure he tried to portray. </p><p>“!”</p><p>However, another spasm assaulted his calves —a remnant of the sharp rocks that had pierced and gouged them— and he flinched, quickly putting a hand on the wall beside him to support his weight. He took a few deep, erratic breaths and turned to his unexpected visitor with an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry about that, I’m just a bit tired.” He said, cursing how unconvincing he must sound. He just didn’t want her to worry. However, Mash didn’t reply. Her head was tilted forward, and her hair shadowed her eyes in the dim lighting illuminating the room. “Mash?”</p><p>The pink-haired girl let her arms drop at her side, the container she had been holding falling to the floor. It cracked open on impact, its contacts spilling out of it. Mash paid it no mind, instead taking slow, purposeful steps towards Ritsuka.</p><p>Before he could bring himself to react, she had already reached him. The fresh scent of floral body wash tickled his nose.</p><p>“Mash?” He asked again gently, this time no more than a whisper.</p><p>Suddenly, Mash grabbed him by the waist and effortlessly picked him up in her arms. The move was so sudden that all Ritsuka could do was yelp as he was lifted and then tossed onto his bed. His back impacted the mattress softly.</p><p>“Mash, what are you—” He asked as he tried to push himself up, but she pounced on him and pinned him flat on his back. She sat on his thighs and bent forward, roughly grabbing both of his wrists and holding them above his head. Ritsuka gave a tentative tug against his sudden restraints, but she held his arms in place like a vice grip.</p><p>Held in place against his bed in nothing but his boxers, Ritsuka felt as embarrassed as he was confused. He struggled to formulate a sentence in his mind, his instincts instead flaring up as he felt the soft flesh of his incredibly attractive Servant against his legs and the briefest brushes of her large breasts against his chest.</p><p>“Wha....” He panted. Mash looked directly in his eyes. She looked incredibly sad, tears starting to build up. He wasn’t quite sure what he did wrong, but he suddenly felt incredibly guilty.</p><p>“I thought we agreed, Senpai…” She reprimanded him, her voice wavering with emotion. Her one free hand rose to his jaw, slowly caressing it. “Why won’t you understand… If you’re hurt, you don’t need to hide it. You always take care of me when I need it, so please don’t try to play it off as something trivial again...”</p><p>‘Ah…’ His eyes widened in understanding.</p><p>“You promised, didn’t you..? On that day, and again, and again…” She sniffled, looking at him in the eyes pleadingly.</p><p>Thoughts of the day where everything went wrong came to mind. On that day, the day where the whole world burnt to ash and they were practically forced into this partnership … hadn’t he sworn he would place his trust in her? And again, when Mash innocently asked for him to place his trust in her; had he not told her he would be honest with her?</p><p>He messed up. Why didn’t he just tell her about the phantom pain and the residual mental fatigue? Didn’t you promise you would stop hiding things from her, Fujimaru Ritsuka? He felt guilt spread through him, tears of his own threatening to spill out. Emotions he had kept buried threatened to burst out from within him.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Mash. I’m so sorry… please forgive me.” He pleaded, feeling her tears fall onto his face. She nodded quickly, sniffling. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.</p><p>“As long as you understand…” She answered, giving him a quivering smile.</p><p>They each took a deep breath to try and calm down. As they exhaled, they felt their respective breaths tickle each other’s face.</p><p>They looked each other in the eyes, a bright blue meeting a rich indigo and in the next instant, Mash leaned down and captured Ritsuka’s lips with her own. It was a soft kiss, only the briefest of touches. The girl brought her head back up and looked at her Senpai’s expression, trying to capture everything so that she would always remember in vivid detail, from the flush of his cheeks, to the way his mouth panted out shallow breaths and to the flicker of desire lighting up in his eyes.</p><p>“M-Mash..?” He whispered.</p><p>She instantly crashed her lips back onto his, this time roughly and hungrily. She barely stopped to breathe, letting go of Ritsuka’s wrists and instead placing her hands around his face. Soon her tongue was licking his lips, making Ritsuka gasp. She took the opportunity to dig in with abandon, her tongue darting in past his lips and finding his fleshy appendage. Ritsuka responded to the intrusion in kind, wrestling her tongue across the wet caverns of their mouths. Almost subconsciously, he found his arms circling around her neck, hugging her face even closer to his own and making her breasts squish deliciously against his chest.</p><p>The kisses were sloppy and messy, saliva dripping from their oral dance and down Ritsuka’s chin and neck. The boy was running on instinct, barely having time to get air in before Mash resumed her assault. He felt himself losing control, barely able to think straight as he was gradually unable to keep up the pace and felt her toy with his tongue as she pleased, wrestling it into submission.</p><p>Was this a Servant’s endurance?</p><p>“Hn!” He moaned into their kiss, hips bucking under Mash’s weight. Hearing that, the girl’s eyes widened and she pulled away, tongue still dangling out of her mouth. She gazed down at him as if looking at a treasure she had just discovered, a trail of saliva extended from her mouth to his.</p><p>“Senpai.. That sound… that expression…” She whispered eagerly. She dove into his neck, sucking on soft flesh with all her might as she bucked her hips against his thigh. “You’re going to drive me crazy…”</p><p>Unprepared for the assault, Ritsuka moaned again. He quickly clamped a hand on his mouth in surprise, but Mash batted it away with her arm. He futilely tried to hide his face as it burned in a mixture of shame and arousal.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed…” Mash whispered in between licks, her ministrations leaving visible red marks on Ritsuka’s pale neck. “Show me more Senpai… when you make that face… you’re so cute I can’t control myself.”</p><p>Ritsuka mirrored the feeling. He was so turned on, so hard that it almost hurt. His crotch felt like it was on fire, his cock desperately trying to burst through his underwear. Almost like she read his mind, he felt Mash shuffle forward on his lap until he felt something large, hard and incredibly hot nestle roughly atop his dick.</p><p>Swiftly, Mash stopped sucking on his neck and rose up until she was sitting straight. Ritsuka was transfixed by the sight of her breasts heaving up and down with each of her breaths. He could see a hint of frilly pink lingerie peeking out of her unbuttoned top as well as her nipples poking through the fabric.</p><p>“You seem to like this even more than I am, Senpai. I’m so happy...” She muttered huskily, bringing a hand down between their legs. Her little black skirt was hiked up her thighs until it covered practically nothing, barely hiding the python rearing its head beneath. Seeing him look, Mash bit her lip and hiked her skirt up the rest of the way, showing the purple lace panties losing the battle against what was probably the largest penis Ritsuka had ever seen. Not even her revealing personal training outfit was enough to prepare him for it’s real size.</p><p>“Do you like it, Senpai..?” Despite having made sure he was familiar with her bulge and the nature of her genitalia, she couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive. She knew she was a big girl, after all...</p><p>Ritsuka gulped at the question, but didn’t even have to think about it. No matter where they were, Mash always drew his eyes. He could never stop looking at her… ALL of her. He gave her a gentle smile, cheeks still flushed with desire.</p><p>Seeing that, Mash felt like she was on top of the world. She dived back down to make out with him once more, moving her hips on top of his and grinding her dick against his, her balls knocking against his with each movement of her hips.</p><p>“Ahh…” Mash moaned into their kiss. “I need more... Don’t worry...Senpai, I’ll make both of us feel really good.”</p><p>She reached down and tugged Ritsuka’s underwear down to liberate his member. She skillfully grabbed it and gave it a few tentative strokes, making Ritsuka groan in response. She smiled teasingly, pleased with the feedback.</p><p>“Here it comes…” She declared, teasing him by slowly sliding her hands across her body, down the swell of her breasts and down to her panty-clad crotch, where her fingers dug under the garment and quickly pulled down. Mash’s cock flopped out of the garment and onto his stomach with a meaty thump. Her appendage was easily bigger than his, nearing 8 to 9 inches; a few more than his. The skin around her head was already peeled back, the pale-purple flesh underneath adopting an aggressive red hue. The rest of Mash’s package blanketed his ball completely.</p><p>“Your penis looks so cute beside mine, Senpai.” Mash giggled, trying to stop her hips from moving. Ritsuka felt a little affronted by the remark, but knew it was his complete defeat. Mash gave him an honest, fond smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t care about the size… Especially since we just confirmed it won’t matter.”</p><p>“H-Ha?” Ritsuka questioned, but Mash just smiled knowingly. Her gaze turned predatory —as predatory as a cute bunny’s glare could be— and she wrapped both her hands around their cocks, holding them together. Precum gushed out of her member and pooled under their naughty embrace.</p><p>“You might have the edge when it comes to battlefield leadership, Senpai. But in here…” She trailed off, licking her lips. “I have the superior tools. I’m sure you know what that means...”</p><p>As if to prove her point, she drove her hips forward. The action created delicious friction between their shafts, making Ritsuka groan as the fire in his loins flickered to life.</p><p>Mash rolled her hips and continued driving them forward and back, never relinquishing her tight hold on both their cocks. She started with slow, purposeful thrusts, but soon gained speed, hips bucking wildly with arousal.</p><p>‘W-What’s happening to me…’ Ritsuka thought through the haze. His crotch was still burning, making obscene wet sounds every time Mash pulverized her cock against his stomach and beat his smaller member into submission. Liquid oozed on top of him as he lost control of his limbs. It was as if all his strength had left his body, completely surrendering to Mash’s whims. Deep within him, the inferno grew, its embers fanned and stoked with each of his partner’s thrusts.</p><p>Soon, they both felt pleasure build up, Mash’s movements getting more and more erratic as they both neared release.</p><p>“Mash…!” Ritsuka panted out. She replied by going even faster, chest bouncing in her loose shirt with every thrust. Every little sneak-peak of her pink bra made his nostrils flare in desire.</p><p>“Almost… there!” Mash let out, breath labored.</p><p>A final thrust sent them both over the edge, ropes of cum shooting out both of their cocks and all over Ritsuka’s chest. The first drops of Mash’s orgasms hit Ritsuka’s face, but he paid it no mind as they both rode the high and tried to get their breath back. </p><p>A few moments later, Ritsuka felt himself go soft, but strangely enough, the embers of the inferno inside him refused to die out. Even as the incredibly attractive girl climbed out of his lap and onto his bed, cock flopping from side to side, he felt it burn deep inside. Still a bit absent minded, he brought a hand to his face and scooped up a drop of Mash’s cum with his finger. The girl’s eyes widened as she watched him put the finger in his mouth and grimace.</p><p>“Tastes terrible.” He blurted out, shocking Mash right out of her lusty haze. She mouthed some words in response, but they refused to come out.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I’ll find a way to make it taste better, Senpai!” She finally blurted out, cheeks burning in shame.</p><p>“Pfff!” Ritsuka burst out laughing. He laid flat on his back, swiping their intertwined seed off of his stomach and chuckling all the while. “You’re such a dork, Mash. Who the heck says that?” He said with an easy grin. He felt extremely gross; sweaty from their activities and slimy from the outcome. Nevertheless, he also felt great.</p><p>“Senpai! Don’t joke about it! Taste is really important!” She exclaimed earnestly.</p><p>“Is it?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>Mash blushed and turned to look away, muttering. Ritsuka quickly got the hint and gulped, looking at the member hanging between her legs. It looked intimidating even while soft. Despite himself, his mouth watered. He didn’t say anything after that.</p><p>[Could Mash Kyrielight please report to the infirmary... Mash Kyrielight, please report to the infirmary as soon as possible.]</p><p>The noise made both jump in place, the last vestiges of lust fading out. The rest of their combined seed dripped down Ritsuka’s chest and stomach and stained the sheets below him.</p><p>“Ah! I forgot!” Mash exclaimed. She turned to Ritsuka and quickly tucked her shaft and package back into her panties in a hurry. She smoothed out her skirt and buttoned up her shirt as best as she could. “I’m so sorry to leave so suddenly, Senpai, but I…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Ritsuka reassured her. As much as he wanted to spend even a bit more time with her, he knew that whatever was going on must have been important.</p><p>Mash looked like she wanted to say more, but she just flashed the mess they made a guilty look and bowed in gratitude, skipping towards the door. She gave a shake of her hips as she neared it and looked back at him, her eyes searching for something.</p><p>“Does it still hurt?” She asked, her voice soft and concerned.</p><p>Ritsuka felt across his body, but couldn’t feel any signs of the phantom pain that had previously plagued him. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his toes; everything felt fine. He shook his head, giving her a sincere smile. </p><p>“It doesn’t... All thanks to you.” He acknowledged. At this response, Mash seemed to radiate happiness, nodding rapidly.</p><p>“I’m glad… Well then, good night…” She bit her lip as the door opened and she slipped through. “Be careful, Senpai… Next time I won’t even knock…”</p><p>With that, she giggled and skipped out of view, the door closing silently behind her.</p><p>“What a dork.” Ritsuka voiced in amusement. Was that her idea of flirting? He glanced down at the mess they made. However clumsy her technique, there’s no doubt that it worked. After this night’s events, he didn’t think he’d be able to go back.<br/>
“Hm?”</p><p>Something on the floor caught his eyes. He ignored the spill and picked up the container, bringing it to eye level. Wasn’t this what Mash dropped earlier?</p><p>“Da Vinci-chan’s Miracle Soothing Herbs~” He read, mimicking the often irritable sing-song voice of Chaldea’s resident genius. He palmed his face, sighing.</p><p>A nightly visit… Of course she had a hand in this.</p>
<h6>Babylonia: Streets of Uruk</h6><p>This singularity was worthy of being the last on their list, Mash decided. In Camelot, they had struggled to defeat even one goddess, let alone the many that seemed to roam around Mesopotamia unchecked. The mere thought of such foes was enough to make her break out in a cold sweat.</p><p>“Ah..! I’m beat.”</p><p>Beside her, Ritsuka tugged at the scarf of his mystic code and sighed in exhaustion. They were both walking back, holding hands, tired from a long day of gruelling training under Leonidas. The heroic spirit insisted on getting both of them in “fighting condition” and as it turns out, his idea of proper endurance made even her own prodigious Shielder defenses falter in response.</p><p>Thinking back to the torturous training, they both shuddered. If this was any indication, they still had a long way to go before they could measure up to the upper echelons of the age of gods.</p><p>“We’re almost there, Senpai.” Mash nudged him as they walked through the streets of Uruk, both taking in the sights. They were still awestruck by the lively atmosphere of their surroundings even a week after arriving. From the amicable residents to the vibrant colors of the plants and buildings, it was as if the hordes of demons swarming the city defenses were but a minor inconvenience. </p><p>It made them respect King Gilgamesh’s rule even more.</p><p>Rounding up a corner, they saw the silhouette of the Chaldean Embassy in the distance. It was a quaint little building, but its welcome atmosphere and the people it housed made it just like home. Mash tugged on his hand, pulling him forward a little quicker.</p><p>“Come on, Ana and Merlin must be waiting for us.” She looked at him and smiled. “I wonder if Siduri will pay us a visit tonight.” Ritsuka nodded in agreement, also hoping to see the King’s assistant. She had been nothing but nice and helpful since their arrival. </p><p>Ritsuka gave their conjoined hands with a fond look. Ever since that night what seemed like so long ago, any physical barrier that remained between them had shattered. They held onto each other every moment they could; as embarrassed as Ritsuka was to be so affectionate with his servant in front of heroes of legend, Mash’s earnest and loving looks always made him go along with it. There was now nary a walk wear she didn’t want to hold hands and rarely a moment of relaxation where she didn’t try to sneak an arm around him or lean on his shoulder.</p><p>Sure, it was a little bit embarrassing at times, but he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>Soon, they reached the embassy and entered the small building, mouth already open in greeting. However, much to their surprise, there was no one there. The usually occupied dining table was devoid of any presence and a quick survey of the place told them they were completely alone.</p><p>“I wonder what’s keeping everyone.” Mash said, giving Ritsuka a look of confusion.</p><p>“They might have gotten a mission from King Gilgamesh.” Ritsuka shrugged. He looked back to the sunset painting Uruk a warm orange hue. “It’s getting a little late, but I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’re heroic spirits, after all.”</p><p>Mash quickly agreed with him. Even Ana, cute and young as she was, was more than capable of taking care of herself. She had seen the small girl decimate hordes of monsters by herself; she wouldn’t have any trouble with anything within Uruk’s walls.</p><p>“..!” Ritsuka stifled a yawn. He looked longingly at the stairway leading to the bedrooms and gave Mash an apologetic smile. “I’m really beat, so I think I’ll go get some rest before the others get back. Please don’t wait on me to get something to eat.”</p><p>As if on cue, Mash’s stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed guiltily, refusing to meet his eyes.</p><p>Ritsuka chuckled and let go of her hand. “Be careful not to eat all our supplies!”</p><p>“Senpai!” Mash exclaimed, pouting. Ritsuka just continued laughing lightly as he made his way up the stairs, soon disappearing from view. Mash stood still in the silence of the embassy for a moment, but a second grumble from her stomach soon goaded her into action.</p><p>Grabbing a few ingredients, she quickly whipped up a basic meal and sat down at the table to eat it. She ate in silence, thinking about all they will have to accomplish in this singularity. The sheer scale of everything was mind boggling to her.</p><p>She and Ritsuka had a lot of work to do, she mused in between chews. This line of thought got her back to thinking about her Master again. Through her efforts to get him to stop holding everything in all the time, he was finally more open with her.</p><p>When he was hurt or sore, he would tell her. That simple fact was more than enough for Mash to feel extremely happy. She felt like their relationship really had grown to a point where they trusted each other implicitly.</p><p>Yes, that should be the case… And yet…</p><p>Mash Kyrielight desired more.</p><p>Every smile he sent her made her weak in the knees. Every glance at his handsome face or shapely butt sent her right back to that night where she brought both of them to a blissful finish. She felt constantly stressed out and incessantly wanted to re-enact the activities of that night. But, other than public displays of physical contact like holding hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek, neither of them did anything.</p><p>She wanted more; Mash wanted to see his face morph into all kinds of embarrassed expressions and dreamed every night of having him under her, out of breath and moaning her name. Even the delicious grinding dance she had led last time wasn’t enough to satisfy her urges. No, more than that, she desired to go all the way more than anything.</p><p>She could picture the moment where she would claim Ritsuka completely, taking him like an animal in heat and penetrating his dirtiest of places with her superior equipment. God, the mere thought of being the one to give orders was enough to fray her nerves and send blood rushing to her cock.</p><p>She was so horny she sometimes had trouble thinking straight!</p><p>“Wow~ You’ve always had the air about you, Mash, but even I wasn’t prepared to smell such potent lust all~ the way from the other side of Uruk.”</p><p>Every dirty thought swirling madly within Mash’s head immediately grinded to a stop. Her mouth opened in shock and she dropped her wooden spoon, the utensil falling to the floor with a thud. She turned her head, horrified, to the mage of flowers sitting in the chair beside her.</p><p>“Yo.” Merlin quipped, smiling smugly as he leaned on one of his palms. He gave her a knowing look as he calmly ate some dried fruits.</p><p>“M-Merlin…” Mash stuttered out, horrified expression firmly in place. While his presence surprised her, the fickle mage was known to come and go as he pleased. She was, however, incredibly shocked at his words. “W-what did you just say?” </p><p>“I was just saying that your filthy thoughts reached me all the way at the Ziggurat.” He shrugged, smirking. “Don’t worry though, that’s just the perks of being part incubus. I have a, let’s say, affinity for carnal thoughts and desires.”</p><p>Mash blushed to the roots of her pink hair and pushed her meal aside, hanging her head over the table and hiding her face with her arms. She made a small opening between her limbs, just enough for one purple iris to peek out, and glared at the mage.</p><p>“Please don’t be like that.” Merlin laughed awkwardly. “It’s not like I’m going around telling people you want to deflower Fujimaru-kun. I’ll have you know I’m a great keeper of secrets. Whether it’s little Mash wanting to have her Master beg her for more or little Artoria secretly desiring—”</p><p>“Stop! Don’t say anymore!” Mash cried. Her face was getting so warm she was starting to get dizzy. “What do you want, Merlin? Did you come just to tease me? I’ll have you know I won’t hesitate to tell Fou about this.”</p><p>“Gah! You would bring that ungrateful Cath Palug into this?” The mage exclaimed. “And here I thought I was doing a good deed!”</p><p>A good deed!? What part of this conversation’s a good deed! As Mash thought this, Merlin sighed and shook his head. He ate the last of his fruits and straightened up slightly, looking directly into Mash’s uncovered eye.</p><p>“Listen, Mash. When did I say it was only your lust that I could sense? I’ll have you know the aura of lust surrounding the embassy is a by-product of two people holding back too much.” He claimed, the smug smirk never leaving his lips.</p><p>“Huh?” Mash’s eyes widened in confusion, but comprehension soon dawned on her. She immediately shot a look to the stairs leading up to the second floor, mouth agape. “You mean…”</p><p>“That’s right~” He teased. “Were you thinking you were the only one feeling it~?”</p><p>“Senpai… also feels this way…” Mash whispered in wonder. The flames of arousal within her grew even more intense with the revelation.</p><p>“Hmm. Hmm.” Merlin nodded, obviously amused by the whole situation. “And you’ve done such a wonderful job in grooming him, too. Isn’t it wonderful, Mash? From what I can tell, apart from a few differences, his desires are close to mirroring yours~”</p><p>“!” Mash’s nostrils flared as her cock stirred and twitched to attention. She stood up, almost trembling, and made her way up the stairs slowly. She didn’t say a word and swiftly disappeared from view.</p><p>“Ah, how youthful.” Merlin sighed, thoroughly amused. “To think I don’t even get a simple ‘thank you’. Being such a great matchmaker does have its downsides, I suppose… I didn’t even need to use the “special” hero creation.”</p><p>“Merlin… die.” A soft voice quietly threatened from the entrance.</p><p>“Fou. Fou!” Fou mirrored the sentiment as he growled at the mage.</p><p>“Welcome back, Ana, Cath Palug. To what do I owe these menacing words?” He inquired merrily.</p><p>“Gross. Please don’t say anything, Merlin.” She shot him a glare. “Perverts like you should die.”</p><p>Merlin smiled awkwardly. What trick should he use to diffuse the situation this time?</p>
<h6>Chaldean Embassy: Bedroom</h6><p>“!” Ritsuka groaned as he slowly pumped his hand up and down his shaft while trying to make as little sound as possible. He was laying on his side, bundled up in blankets and completely naked from the waist down as he tried desperately to bring himself over the edge.</p><p>‘Why can’t I stop thinking about it?” He wondered for the thousandth time. Over the past few months, he would get aroused and inflamed more quickly than usual, especially when seeing Mash in her various personal training outfits, each new one more revealing than the last. It was starting to get to the point where he struggled to keep his eyes away from how she filled out her casual Chaldea uniform so perfectly…</p><p>And then there was the tension. </p><p>With every interaction they had, Ritsuka could see the hungry glint in his Servant’s eyes. Her innocent and bright demeanor, although still cute and adorable, seemed to gain a whole lot of depth when in his presence. It was just how her dainty and flimsy skirt was nothing but a facade hiding a sleeping dragon; a brutal creature he knew was aimed at him.</p><p>Those thoughts plagued his mind everyday, returning even stronger with each of their affectionate gestures towards one another. The way she grasped his hand as if she owned it… the way she pulled him closer by the waist and let her hands stray below the belt… It made him feel hot beyond belief. At some point, the inferno that had sparked to life on that day refused to be put out… and Mash’s cock held dominion over his dreams.</p><p>‘I’ve completely lost as a man…’ He couldn’t help but acknowledge. On the battlefield, he gave orders. In public, they were equals. But behind closed doors… Mash had already defeated him. </p><p>‘How pathetic.’ He thought as he slowly stopped stroking himself, hand dipping past his tool and under his package, finger tracing along his taint and eventually stopping as he circled around his hole. When was it that his cock had simply stopped satisfying him that way it once did? What happened to him?</p><p>All these questions were lost on him as he pushed a finger inside himself, hissing quietly at the feeling. Only having the courage to poke around back there when he got especially horny, he still hadn’t gotten used to it.</p><p>‘Slowly…’ He thought, but his self-ministrations quickly stopped as he felt the bed creak behind him, the sudden weight of another occupant making the mattress sag in their direction. Ritsuka took a few shallow breaths, feeling familiar, slim arms snake their way around his body and circle around his chest. The arms pulled him back into an embrace and Ritsuka gasped as he felt the softness of bare breasts squished across his back, erect nipples poking his skin right below his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Sen...pai…” He heard Mash whisper huskily into his ear, her voice lathered with unrestrained lust. Her breath sent a shiver down his spine as she tightened her hold on him, spooning her body flush against his backside. Her cock was harder than ever. It practically radiated heat as Mash firmly snuggled it between Ritsuka’s asscheeks, effectively telling him that’s where it belonged.</p><p>“Mash, what are you—” Ritsuka started, but was immediately interrupted by Mash putting a hand over his mouth. She kissed his nape, making the boy in her arms shiver as her shoulder-length pink locks tickled his skin. She made sure to suck on the skin until it would leave a mark and to then give it a long, deliberate lick. Her other hand left his clothed chest and slithered down to his erect cock, grabbing it tenderly and giving it a squeeze, gently rubbing his exposed head between two fingers.</p><p>Ritsuka groaned at the feeling. He attempted raising his hands, but his fickle limbs hung limp and useless across the mattress.</p><p>“Shhh…” She uttered, smiling as she noticed Ritsuka’s body subconsciously submit to her. The sight emboldened her, letting her know it loved her being in charge. “You don’t need to hide it, Senpai. You want this as much as I do… no? Have you not been thinking of it this whole time too?”</p><p>As if to drive her point home, Mash squeezed his member and drove her hips upwards, hotdogging her cock further up between his cheeks. His hole twitched as the skin of her shaft rubbed against his ring as if it was marking its territory.</p><p>Ritsuka gulped, face flushed as the inferno within him raged. Still muffled by Mash’s hand, he nodded honestly. The pink-haired girl beamed with joy, immediately peppering his neck with kisses. She felt aroused like never before.</p><p>“I’m so happy….” She breathed, removing her hand from his mouth and bringing it behind him as she started pumping his shaft up and down with the other. Mash licked her fingers sloppily, making as much noise as possible as she lathered each digit in saliva. “I don’t know what I would have done if you expected something else, Senpai…”</p><p>After coating the last of her fingers, she slipped it in between them, snaking her fingers in between her cock and Ritsuka’s anus. She breathed deeply as she found his ring, kissing it with the top of her index finger while continuing to jerk him off slowly.</p><p>“You were playing with this hole…” She stated. It was not a question; she knew he was. Ritsuka gulped, giving her the answer she wanted as she continued to tease him.</p><p>“Y-Yes…”</p><p>Hearing that, Mash immediately plunged her finger into his hole, making Ritsuka gasp audibly. His breathing quickened and his cock pulsed unlike anything he’d ever experienced. His untrained ring clenched around her digit, trying to push out the invader, but this only encouraged Mash as she speared him up to her knuckles. She tried to wriggle her finger inside him, causing the boy at her mercy to buck his hips with each slight movement.</p><p>“But you didn’t explore it much, did you?” Mash asked rhetorically. While this was also her first time exploring the depths of a person’s anus — having never been too fond of the idea of having hers penetrated, coincidentally —, being unable to wriggle even one of her slim fingers around meant that her Master was a little bit shy.</p><p>But that’s okay, Mash mused. Hearing the sounds he was making, she knew he’d love being trained to take her. She just had to take her time and eventually, although she was dying to seal the deal today, he would feel empty without her cock stretching his insides. She was serious about wanting him to enjoy it, however, and so she’d take her time…</p><p>Mash smiled as she gave Ritsuka another hickey and prodded his ass open further, slipping a second finger and making him buck wildly within her embrace.</p><p>… She just had to make sure to ingrain this feeling to the deepest reaches of his mind, one finger at a time.</p><p>With the intrusion of another finger, Ritsuka started grunting audibly, letting out increasingly pitiful whimpers of both discomfort and pleasure with each flex of her digits. Once it was fully in, Mash started slowly bringing her two fingers apart in rhythm with her pumps, progressively stretching his hole wider. Then, as soon as she deemed his lewd, twitching hole ready, she pushed in a third one.</p><p>“Ah!” Ritsuka sucked in a breath and yelped as her last finger mashed against something deep inside him. The feeling thundered through him, pleasure sparking across his nerves and causing his vision to haze over. What just happened? Didn’t this feel a little too good? Lost in a sea of flames of his own making, Ritsuka didn’t even know what to think anymore. If this was truly what anal felt like, then was there any point in being embarrassed of being taken like an animal in heat?</p><p>“Found it!” Mash exclaimed as if she was a child that had found a lost toy. Overjoyed at the discovery, she pushed into it and smiled happily as Ritsuka clenched tightly around her fingers. “You have such a sensitive button, Senpai. Da Vinci-chan assured me that men love to have their prostate played with. I’m really happy to see that it’s true! That means we’re beyond compatible!”</p><p>Ritsuka had little doubt what she meant by that. The moment her monstrous cock entered him, his prostate would get crushed and flattened with little room to breathe.</p><p>“!” The mere thought of being so thoroughly brutalized, coupled with the two-front assault on his penis and backdoor, was enough to push him over the edge. With a final shiver that made his whole body tremble, Ritsuka came, his load scattering across the sheets and on Mash’s hand.</p><p>Mash gasped into his neck, pulling her fingers out of him and letting go of his cock. She brought her cum covered hand to her face and gave it a curious sniff. The lewd scent of Ritsuka’s seed made her face flush, her cock pulsing in need. She gave it a tentative lick, relishing in the bitter taste.</p><p>“You taste wonderful, Senpai....” Mash muttered, arousal practically oozing from every syllable. She lapped happily at his release until her hand was completely clean. She then thrust her hips into Ritsuka’s, reminding him of a very large problem she was still sporting. She leaned into his ear, slowly mouthing some praises. “I think you’ll like my new taste too… I was assured that it would be great...So, would you..?”</p><p>Mash’s strange words completely went over Ritsuka’s head, the boy instead trying to recover from his orgasm. He tried his hardest to get his erratic breathing under control, ignoring how his ass would twitch every few seconds. After a few moments of silence, he, however, wasted no time in giving his consent, wriggling himself out of her grasp until he was sitting by the bedside. He turned and glanced at the pink-haired girl for the first time since she arrived.</p><p>What greeted him was the ethereal sheen of her skin bathed in moonlight. Completely nude, Mash’s cheeks were painted an adorable pink hue, but she didn’t shy away from his eyes. From the tantalizing swell of her perky breasts and her puffy, pink nipples to the womanly curve of her hips and legs, he drank the sight of her body like a man in the desert. Then, his eyes naturally fell to her cock; the large phallic organ pointing to the ceiling, hard as a diamond and pulsing with need, as if demanding to be touched.</p><p>Ritsuka gulped, feeling his mouth water against his will. He got off of the bed, instead kneeling on the floor before it. Cheeks flushed, he looked at Mash in the eyes, felt the weight of anticipation behind her twin mauve orbs, and looked down at her cock expectantly.</p><p>“Come closer, Mash.” He whispered. “I’m not ready to go all the way tonight, but I’ll make you feel good.”</p><p>He didn’t know where this sudden eagerness, let alone the confidence behind his words, came from, but in that instant, the way her eyes shone created a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. It was the only answer he needed. He would prove to her that he liked her as much as she liked him.</p><p>Mash scooted over and sat up on the side of the bed, close enough that he could easily take in the scent of the precum flowing out of her tip. Her cock stood tall before him, naught but a few centimetres from his face and although it looked smooth, it had nothing of Mash’s delicate and feminine features. It was thick and long, radiating a certain musky scent that made him dizzy. Below it, her hefty sack dangled, looking fuller and more pent-up than Ritsuka had ever felt in his life. Underneath her package, he saw no trace of female genitalia. His surprise must have been obvious, as Mash quickly informed him of her nature.</p><p>“I was designed to be compatible with any heroic spirit…” She revealed. “This was the optimal body for that purpose, or so I was told…”</p><p>Ritsuka noted the quiver in her voice as she recalled her creation and shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile. If she was worried, then he’d just have to show her that she really had the ‘optimal’ body, albeit for another reason altogether. He then tentatively took her cock in his hand, squeezing it gently, and leaned in closer to nuzzle it. He gave the large shaft a lick along it’s underside, tasting the salty tang of Mash’s sweat.</p><p>The pink-haired girl shivered at the sensation of her Master’s tongue. She couldn’t believe it was happening; she had waited for so long. So many times had she put her body on display in the hopes Senpai would like what he saw; so many times had she pushed down her embarrassment, becoming increasingly bold, going on the offensive and hoping he would start thinking of her as a woman.</p><p>As Mash went down memory lane, Ritsuka continued cleaning her shaft with his tongue. What started as furtive, shy licks soon turns into long, sloppy trails of saliva, the boy dragging his tongue wildly across the rod of hard flesh. Soon, he reached her exposed head, the slight layer of skin protecting it already peeled back to reveal the purplish tip.</p><p>Circling around Mash’s mushroom head, humanity’s last master attacked his greatest foe yet. He lapped at clear liquid pouring from the girl’s tip, taste buds assaulted with a surprisingly sweet taste that made him crave more. Following his instincts, he dragged his tongue all the way to the source and took her head into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.</p><p>“Ah!” Mash moaned, eyes closed shut as her toes curled and pleasure thundered through her. She quickly put both her hands on the back of Ritsuka’s head and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, preventing him from taking her out of his mouth. Not expecting it, the boy’s nostrils flared, saliva dripping out of his mouth and down Mash’s shaft.</p><p>“Hmph!” Ritsuka muttered, half-gagging as he struggled to breathe. He tapped his partner’s thigh in surrender, but dazed from the feeling of her first blowjob, Mash didn’t notice at all. Instead, she started pushing him deeper on her cock, her large head grazing Ritsuka’s teeth as he tried his best to unhinge his jaw past its limit. A second later, her cock was hitting the entrance to his throat, making Ritsuka widen his eyes in panic. He gripped her shaft below his lips with both hands, dismayed at the fact that so many inches remained.</p><p>“Your mouth feels so good, Senpai!” Mash moaned huskily, trying to shove her cock in even further.</p><p>Not being at all ready to invite her monstrous snake into his throat, Ritsuka sucked on it with all his might. The suction caused his cheeks to hollow as lewd, wet sounds echoed in tandem with Mash’s moans. This made Mash loosen her grip on his head, letting him go up for air for a split second before he dived back down onto her rod. He bobbed his head up and down her cock, giving it an impeccable spit shine as he sucked on it like a lollipop.</p><p>“Ah! Senpai! If you suck on it like this, I won’t be able to last!” Mash cried in between grunts and moans, letting her upper body fall on the bed. Ritsuka’s eyes sharpened as he saw the tantalizing way her breasts bounced as she let herself fall, hypnotized by the way her nipples would dance up and down with each of her breaths.</p><p>Sitting there, jaw aching as he accommodated her cock, Ritsuka could hardly concentrate on anything else. His asshole still twitched from Mash’s ‘training’ and his own shaft felt wholly inadequate compared to hers and yet every single worry he previously had was replaced with her fat appendage. It ruled over his every thought.</p><p>“Ah! I can feel it!” Mash let out, voice shrill and desperate. She buried Ritsuka’s face into her crotch, legs circling around his neck and locking him in place. “I’m coming!”</p><p>Mash’s body tensed as she felt the orgasm rock her body, her release erupting from her cock and into Ritsuka’s mouth. His cheeks bulged obscenely as her load forced its way down his throat and unable to escape her hold, he desperately swallowed it. Her seed was thick and oversaturated with a sweet, tangy taste, making him grimace.</p><p>After two big loads shot directly into his stomach, Mash’s orgasm fizzled out. She relaxed all of her limbs, letting Ritsuka get out from between her legs as her cock started to deflate. She released a satisfied sigh, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at her Master lovingly as he took her out of his mouth, tongue still hanging out.</p><p>Despite himself, Ritsuka’s response was a little bit more shy. His cheeks colored as he plopped himself back down on the bed beside her, legs dangling off the edge. He looked at the night sky outside the bedroom’s window and felt content.</p><p>“Thank you, Senpai.” Mash said sincerely. She scooted over to his side and took his hand in hers, leaning over and claiming his lips once more. As opposed to their primal runts but a few moments ago, the kiss was soft and ripe with emotion. Ritsuka let himself bask in her afterglow, letting her hug his side as they both slowly calmed down. He gripped her hand tightly.</p><p>“Mash…” He whispered, making a lone purple eye peek curiously at him beyond Mash’s curtain of pink locks. He turned to her, smiling widely and tears prickling his eyes. “I can’t believe I’ve never said it before, but thank you for never giving up on me. I’m easy to demoralize; I lack initiative, I have a hard time opening up and I never seem to look at others around me… so thanks for sticking by my side…”</p><p>“Senpai…” Mash whispered back in shock. Her lips quivered and her eyes moistened with emotion. She threw her arms firmly around him, hugging him fiercely. “You’re the one that helped me. On that day, I was helpless and lost. If you didn’t encourage or believe in me, I would have never made it this far! I’m the one that needs you!”</p><p>The girl’s voice got progressively louder as she spoke, her words shaking Ritsuka to the core. He smiled bitterly, hugging her back.</p><p>“What a bunch of helpless cases we are…” He sighed.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Mash agreed. “But when I’m with you, I feel like I could take on the whole world…”</p><p>Ritsuka smiled. “Me too.”</p><p>For a few moments, the two were content to be in each other’s arms. But, progressively, Ritsuka felt something harden against his thigh. He couldn’t help but be amused.</p><p>“What a way to ruin the mood.” He quipped.</p><p>“EH?” Mash exclaimed, sitting up. “Senpai! What is that supposed to mean? You know I can’t help it when you’re acting this cute!”</p><p>“I-Is that so?” He said awkwardly, scratching his cheek. Mash pouted, huffing as she lied back down.</p><p>“You’re lucky Merlin is downstairs, Senpai. Once we’re back in Chaldea and you can be as loud as you want, I won’t show you any mercy.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Ritsuka saw Mash’s cock twitch at the thought, her cheeks flushed. He shook his head in amusement, thinking once again that his partner was nothing less than a complete dork.</p><p>He looked back to the night sky, the apprehension that had plagued him all day now gone as if it was never there. Whether it be myriad goddesses or the end of the world itself, if they were together, he knew they’d find a way.</p>
<h6>Chaldea - X Hours Before Departure to the Final Singularity: Salomon</h6><p>“Come with me, Senpai.”</p><p>Upon returning from the toughest, most grueling singularity yet, Mash wasted no time in grabbing Ritsuka’s wrist and dragging him along. Before Romani, Da Vinci or any member of the Chaldea staff had time to say anything, the two saviors of humanity had already bolted out of the control center.</p><p>“They didn’t even say hi, how rude…” Da Vinci complained, pushing up her glasses. However, her pleased smirk did very little to hide her true feelings on the matter.</p><p>“Let them go.” Romani sighed, leaning back in his chair. While it was true that the undoing of the incineration of humanity was imperative, they wouldn’t be ready to depart for a little while. He saw no harm in letting the two youths, especially the ones who had to shoulder this whole fiasco, have a little time to themselves. He gave Da Vinci the stink eye. “Besides, with the way you took Mash under your wing, I thought you’d be all over this development. I sure hope you haven’t decided to install cameras in their rooms…”</p><p>Da Vinci immediately flinched at the accusation, sticking her tongue out. The slight blush across her cheeks told him the whole story.</p><p>“You didn’t..!” He hissed, outraged.</p><p>“H-Hey now.” Da Vinci abashedly tried to plead her case. “Even a genius such as myself needs inspiration sometimes. How could I pass up the opportunity to be privy to such youthful passion!?”</p><p>“Take them down.” Roman ordered, unamused. Da Vinci immediately started crying crocodile tears, protesting loudly. Nevertheless, she eventually did as ordered and typed away a few commands on her keyboard. She then refused to look at Romani, let alone talk to him.</p><p>The doctor simply shook his head and sighed in relief. He thought back to the first day he met Mash all those years ago. He clearly recalled the dull eyes of a designer baby, the hollow shell of a being made simply to host heroes.</p><p>The vivid look on her face just now made all those years worth it. Even if her days were numbered, seeing the young girl he watched grow up make such a face was enough to fill him with courage.</p><p>Romani knew what awaited him at the end of the final singularity. It never bothered him. But, with this additional small grace, he felt like he could act without regret.</p>
<h6>Chaldea - Mash’s Bedroom</h6><p>Mash cracked the door open in a hurry, pushing Ritsuka in the darkened room and towards her bed. Once there, she pounced on him, tackling him onto the soft mattress and pawing hungrily at his clothed chest. She quickly claimed his mouth, planting sloppy kisses on his lips until he allowed her entry, letting her plunge her tongue in and wrestle his appendage into submission.</p><p>She wasted no time in dismissing her armor and everything underneath, leaving her completely nude. Her cock flopped heavily onto Ritsuka’s thigh and her breasts hypnotized him as they bounced out of their restraints. She paid herself no mind, however, as she then fiddled with Ritsuka’s belt, clumsily undoing it and pulling his pants down. His top and his underwear soon followed.</p><p>“Tonight, you’re all mine.” Mash declared as she licked her lips, leaning into his neck roughly and starting to suck on it again. At the same time, she immediately went for the gold, her hand slipping between Ritsuka’s cheeks and into his hole. She felt the ring twitch as soon as her fingers brushed it.</p><p>She pushed one, then two and eventually three fingers past his entrance, flexing and parting her fingers to rearrange her partner’s insides. Ritsuka felt the inferno inside him —which had never waned— get stoked by her impatient ministrations.</p><p>“M-Mash…” Ritsuka groaned as Mash started fingering him, pumping her digits in and out of him to simulate what was undoubtedly coming. By now, her cock was as hard as diamond. The boy felt her rub the python against his leg in anticipation, pre-cum already flowing out of her head.</p><p>Breath erratic, Mash leaned over Ritsuka and started rummaging through her bedside table. The action placed her breasts directly over his face and entranced, the boy grabbed them with his hands, playing around with the malleable flesh in wonder. He zeroed in on her nipples, giving one of them a pinch.</p><p>“Ngh!” Mash moaned and flinched as pleasure erupted from her nub, sending lightning coursing through her nerves. She’d always known her nipples were sensitive when her breasts rubbed against the confines of her armor, but she never thought Senpai playing with them would feel this good!</p><p>Finally finding what she was looking for, she took a small glass bottle out of her drawer and sat up, swiftly popping the cork and smearing her hands with a translucent blue liquid. She then tilted the bottle over her cock, letting a small stream pour on top of it and around her hairless crotch, coating her sack underneath.</p><p>Watching the slimy liquid trickle down Mash’s member, Ritsuka suddenly felt a little apprehensive. Her cock had always seemed monstrously big, but he only now realized that it was that much bigger than his insides. He gulped as Mash stood up on her knees and parted his legs firmly, planting herself between them. Lying down on the bed, he looked past his smaller shaft; while his member was pointing towards the ceiling, pulsing with need, hers towered over it.</p><p>He knew. Tonight, there was no need for two cocks.</p><p>He glanced at Mash nervously, noticing her polishing her shaft with both hands to make sure it was nice and slick. But, to his surprise, she looked even more nervous than him. Her chest practically heaved up and down with each breath and he could swear her entire body was trembling. </p><p>‘Ahhh.’ Ritsuka realized. For all of her flirting recently, Mash was probably even more inexperienced than he was in all things related to human interaction, intimate or otherwise. He smiled softly and shook his head, his breathing evening out. Of all people, he couldn’t exactly justify being nervous in front of her, could he?</p><p>“Mash.” He whispered her name gently. She glanced up at him, lips quivering. He gave her the most reassuring look he could muster and motioned for her to approach, raising an eyebrow. “You’re such a dork. Why are you hesitating now?”</p><p>“I-” She began, but her mouth dried out as she saw him open his legs further, as if inviting her in. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. A smile radiating pure affection soon spread across her lips.</p><p>That Senpai… Even when she wanted to be the one taking care of him…</p><p>Mash shimmied closer until her thighs touched underneath his, her hard rod of flesh parallel to Ritsuka’s. She pushed his legs up until they were off the bed and traced the underside of his taint with her head as she aligned herself to his hole. Soon, her tip was kissing it, the ring of muscle practically begging her to enter.</p><p>A moment later, Ritsuka hissed as he felt intense pressure push on his backdoor, Mash’s large log of meat prying him open wider than ever before. He tried to focus on anything other than the pain of slowly being speared with the equivalent of a noble phantasm, but every nerve in his ass screamed at him to ingrain this sensation in the deepest parts of his brain. He felt tears of pain prickle at his eyes with every millimeter of Mash’s shaft making him cross the line of no return.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, he felt Mash buck her hips slightly, slipping in a tiny bit more until she felt his hole give way. Her face was flushed and eager as she blew a few strands of stray hair out of her face.</p><p>“I got the head in… Senpai, you’re so tight I feel like I might get crushed.” She exclaimed before noticing his laboured breathing and mess of an expression. Seeing his unfocused eyes and blushing cheeks, a switch inside her brain broke. Her cock pulsed and her self-control completely disappeared. </p><p>“Hng!” Ritsuka grunted throatily as Mash pushed more and more of her meat inside. Her felt her head graze his button, making him moan out like an anime in heat, but her cavern exploration continued until he felt her bottom out, her hips caressing his ass.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Senpai.” Mash cooed, leaning and riddling his face with kisses. Ritsuka barely registered her words, his entire world now focused on the cock spearing him through. She gyrated her hips slowly, making him moan. “We just had a couple nights of practice but you’re already taking the whole thing. You were made to take my cock!”</p><p>‘That’s not—’ Ritsuka thought through the haze, but his thoughts grinded to a halt and got vaporized the moment she brought her hips back until only her head remained and promptly slammed her length back in. The thrust immediately sent him reeling, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>“I was going to be gentle, but your expression is driving me crazy.” Mash panted out huskily. Lust had completely overtaken her.</p><p>She resumed pumping her hips back and forth, the purposeful thrusts soon turning into rapid, erratic ruts of a beast trying to breed. Her cock pistoned in and out of his hole, setting off fireworks within Ritsuka. The boy couldn’t even try to hold his voice in, instead moaning and groaning without restraint.</p><p>Soon the room was filled with nothing but the obscene, wet sounds of their coupling and their voices competing for noise records. The pleasure soon overcame the pain and both lost themselves into coital rapture, Ritsuka almost blacking out every time her cock brutalized his prostate.</p><p>A few thrusts later, Mash firmly took hold of Ritsuka’s hips and started trying to drive her cock in even deeper, her stamina seemingly endless due to her Servant status. The boy’s cock flopped around uselessly every time her hips smacked against his and drove him deeper into the mattress, her hands never touching or acknowledging its existence. He couldn’t even focus on it; his eyes were instead glued onto Mash’s sweaty form, entranced by her jiggling breasts and the myriad beads of sweat trailing down her body.</p><p>Then, eventually, Ritsuka felt the inferno in his loins turn into a conflagration. A veritable tidal wave of pleasure threatened to burst a dam he never knew existed. His dick, while still rock hard, felt so far removed from the feeling that it might as well not have been there.</p><p>And then, without warning, the dam burst and a mind-numbing orgasm rocked his body. He let out a silent scream as he came all over his stomach. His first anal orgasm shook him to his core, so intense was the feeling that he felt all his previous ones paled in comparison.</p><p>“You’re so cute, Senpai.” Mash giggled deliriously as she reminded him of his place by bottoming out with another rough thrust. “Coming so much without even touching your penis… I’m so happy I could introduce you to this new world..”</p><p>Mash continued taking him like an animal, sometimes finding time to tease him. After a few more minutes, Ritsuka felt himself approach release all over again.</p><p>“I’m… almost there…” Mash cried out, leaning forward and capturing his lips for a searing kiss. Her breasts squished against his chest, her nipples grinding against his stomach. The friction made Mash moan into their kiss and coupled with the tightness of her lover’s walls, she was soon driven over the edge.</p><p>“I’m coming! Senpai… I love you…!” She moaned as she pistoned her cock into Ritsuka with exceptional force, making the bed creak menacingly. The flood gates opened and her cock erupted inside him. She rocked her hips slowly as her load painted his insides, Ritsuka feeling the warm seed flood through his colon, permeating to nooks and crannies in his bowels that he didn’t even know existed.</p><p>Mash’s cock started to soften as she willingly let herself collapse on top of her lover, sighing in satisfaction as the last few drops of her cum trickled into him. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, not making any moves to unsheathe herself from his hole.</p><p>“I love you.” Mash reiterated, giving him her usual loving, innocent smile.</p><p>“I love you too.” Ritsuka replied, finally lucid enough to formulate proper words. Mash beamed, hugging him tightly and giving him another loving, tender kiss. The boy hugged her back and they soon cradled themselves against the other, uncaring for the slimy results of their union pooling under them.</p><p>A few moments later, Ritsuka smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Are you going to pull out?” He inquired, to which Mash giggled on shook her head.</p><p>“No.” She smiled mischievously.</p>
<h6>Chaldea: The Next Day - X-13 Hours Before Departure to the Final Singularity: Salomon</h6><p>Romani smiled fondly as Mash and Ritsuka entered the command room hand in hand. Despite both being suited up in their usual work outfits, they were all smiles around each other, as if they were newlyweds. Fou got down from his desk and bolted to them, jumping on Ritsuka’s shoulder.</p><p>He chuckled awkwardly as he saw Ritsuka walk a little bow-legged, no doubt a result of what they were up to last night. He was suddenly glad he made Da Vinci take down all her monitoring apparatus. But, outside of that, he was immensely glad that Mash finally found what she was looking for.</p><p>It was too bad that he wouldn’t be around to see the results of her self-discovery, but that didn’t bother him anymore. All that he wanted at this point, even more so than saving humanity, was to make sure those two would be able to smile like that once everything was done.</p><p>He glanced at Fou, the small being staring back from his perch. For some reason, he felt like a silent agreement was drawn between them. However, when he refocused on him, Fou was already fooling around with the Master-Servant duo.</p><p>Romani shook his head, letting himself drift to reverie.</p><p>“You really think I’ll find it, doctor? My purpose?”</p><p>‘I’m truly glad… Mash.’ He smiled. His only wish now would be to find a way to circumvent the young girl’s disastrous lifespan. And yet..</p><p>He felt like if he put his all into ending things, everything would work out for the better. He scratched his head in wonder. How mysterious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>